


Love Means Never Having to Say "I'm Sorry You Suck at Cooking"

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic First Order Husbands, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux sucks at cooking yeah he totally sucks, M/M, Mitaka Week 2018, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: An apology attempt was (poorly) made.





	Love Means Never Having to Say "I'm Sorry You Suck at Cooking"

**Author's Note:**

> Mitaka Week Day 3  
> Prompt: “I don’t know how to say sorry the right way, so…"
> 
> *In the voice of Henry from Henry's Kitchen* "Hello everybody, and welcome to Hux's kitchen, where today we're gonna be making Hux's Worthy-of-an-Apology Waffles."

_"Maker,_ Sir, what is that awful smell—"

Mitaka froze not two steps into the kitchenette when Hux turned from the stove to greet him, plate in hand and a broad smile on his face. "Ah, Dopheld, come sit down. I've made a surprise for you."

Following Hux's order—suggestion? request?—he made himself comfortable at their small table, curiously eyeing the offering that was placed in front of him: a pale disk resembling the unnatural union of a cake and a sewer grate, "You've...made breakfast, Sir."

"Yes, I thought I'd give my hospitality droid the morning off. And as a gift to you."

Mitaka ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and forced his gaze away from the abomination. "You really shouldn't have, Sir." —A statement made all the more obvious by the odd, smoking metal device on the counter, and the multiple streaks of batter on Hux's apron.  _Kriff,_ he'd even managed to get a smudge of it under his left eye, which—Mitaka had to admit—was just a little impressive, if not laughably disastrous. "Umm...what is it?" He asked, poking it with his fork.

"It's a popular Corellian breakfast food, called a whey-ful," explained Hux. "Probably because it's full of whey powder. And a few other ingredients."

Well, that would account for the dusty fingerprints on the edge of the plate. But not— "There seems to be a hole in the middle."

"Yes! It's supposed to look like Starkiller. I watched a holovid last night that detailed how to make them. ‘Cute is best! Win your partner over with a smile!' is what the instructor had said, but the kitchen only had a circular iron and…" His voice dipped lower, soft with just a dash of hopefulness. "Did it work?"

"Did...what work?"

"You're not smiling."

"Ohh…" Thinking quickly, Mitaka relaxed his face, de-knotted his brows, and flashed Hux his best attempt at gratitude. Which, judging by Hux's frown, wasn't quite on point. "Well, it's certainly...creative. But what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I...wanted to apologize for last night. I was angry and…some things were said." He hesitated, clasping his batter-flecked hands together. "I didn't mean to call your ass ‘wide open as a shuttle bay.' It was hurtful. And though I'm not quite good at asking for forgiveness, I hope we'll be able to move past this."

 _Oh._ Now it all made sense. Laughter bubbling up in his belly, Mitaka shoo'ed Hux's remorse away with a shake of his head. "Water under the bridge, Sir. I've already forgotten it. Although…" He picked up his knife and began cutting into his way-ful. "Perhaps next time you ask about my sexual history, you'll realize that, too, has long been forgotten."

"Yes, I suppose I only have myself to blame. Still…" Hux sighed. "Both Rodinon  _and_  Unamo? Not to mention  _pfassking Peavey?"_

Mitaka smiled up at him. "It's like I told you, Sir, you may not have been my first, but you're definitely going to be my last."

Calmly, Hux returned his smile. "I know. Now, how does it taste?"

Mitaka had eaten enough rations in his lifetime to fill several cookbooks to bursting. But he had never known something could be both dry as sand and viscous as paste in the same bite. Not to mention flavorless. "Good intentions" was hardly a valid seasoning. But it was still rather sweet.

"It's absolutely delicious, Sir!" He chirped, and happily dove in to choke down another mouthful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
